


Heads Will Roll

by afteriwake



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Assassination, BAMF Spock, Bandits & Outlaws, Epic Friendship, Framed Spock, Gen, Hiding, Hiding From The Federation, Poor Spock, Post-Star Trek (2009), Pre-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Protective Kirk, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is asked to be a delegate at a conference to look out for the interests of New Vulcan by his father and Spock Prime while they are involved in delicate negotiations on Earth. While there, he is framed for the assasination of another delegate. He manages to escape and get aboard the Enterprise, and is hidden there by his friends while Kirk and Spock Prime attempt to find out who is framing him and why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads Will Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So this is a fic that is being written for the wonderful **GreenSkyOverMe** , who I owe a ton of Star Trek fic to. This is partially inspired by a fanart I saw that was posted about Spock and another Vulcan character being assassins, and I just had this idea and **GreenSkyOverMe** loved it so this is what came of it. Hopefully it is well enjoyed and won't languish for ages.

“Spock.”

Spock had been sitting quietly in the library at Starfleet Academy, reading a book. It had always been a place he liked to go when he wanted peace and quiet, a place where he felt a sense of calm and serenity. There had been similar places where he had felt that way on Vulcan, and he liked to visit the ones he found on Earth as often as he could. When he was in San Francisco he would often spent time at the Academy’s library, when he could. He did not like to be disturbed, and he kept his communicator off for that reason.

So if Captain Kirk was coming to fetch him in person, it must be important.

He closed his book and looked up. “Yes, Captain?” he said, setting the book on the table and settling his hands on top of it.

“You have some visitors who are trying to find you. Admiral Pike was tearing the place apart looking for you but I said I’d get you.”

Spock raised an eyebrow slightly. “Visitors? Looking for me? That is highly irregular.”

“It’s your dad and the other you,” Kirk said quietly.

Spock nodded solemnly as he stood. If they had left New Vulcan to come to Earth without contacting him first, then it had to be for some official reason. For most occasions they spoke through other means; face to face visits were rare. So that must mean it was important. “I will be with them shortly,” he said.

Kirk studied him for a moment. “When was the last time you saw Sarek?” he asked.

“Five months, three weeks and two days ago,” Spock said quietly. “I find it hard to speak to him since my mother…”

Kirk gave him a sympathetic look at that. “Need me to come with you?”

“No need, Captain. This is a meeting best attended in private,” Spock said. “Where are they?”

“Pike’s office,” Kirk said. “Let me know what’s going on, okay?”

Spock nodded. “I will, Captain,” he said. Kirk nodded and then turned around and left, heading towards the exit. He watched his friend leave and slowly began to gather the things he had brought with him. Truth be told, he didn’t want to find out what his father and Spock Prime wanted. He had a life independent of them, a life in Starfleet, a life that he was quite pleased with. He did not want it upset in any way. But as they were his elders, he owed them the courtesy.

Finally he left the library and made his way to Admiral Pike’s office. When he got there he found Admiral Pike behind his desk, chatting with his father and Spock Prime. Admiral Pike had insisted on having an open door policy, so he had simply knocked and then opened the door once he had been told to come in. “Commander Spock. Good to see you,” Admiral Pike said, giving him a grin. “You’re a hard man to find.”

“I was simply in the Starfleet Academy library,” Spock said. “I find it to be a relaxing and serene environment.”

“I’ll have to remember that next time I need to send out a search party to look for you,” he said with a grin. “Spock, your father and Spock Prime have need of your assistance. I know the Enterprise is about to go back out into space, but as this is of a diplomatic nature and that is something that the Federation would like to encourage it’s been cleared for you to join your crew later.”

Spock knew if he’d been more human he might have felt irritation at the decision being made without his input being considered. “Yes, Admiral,” he said with a nod.

“I’ll leave you gentlemen to give him more details,” Admiral Pike said, standing up and reaching for his cane. He made his way around his desk. “Spock, you can sit here. Don’t get too comfortable; it’ll be a while till you get the chance to get this highly ranked.”

Spock nodded again. “Thank you, Admiral.”

Admiral Pike shook his head, grin on his face. “Never could laugh at a joke,” he said. He nodded to Sarek and Spock Prime. “Gentlemen.”

“Admiral,” Spock Prime said as Sarek nodded. Admiral Pike made his way to the door and let himself out as Spock sat in the chair he had vacated. Spock then turned to look at him. “You are doing well?” he asked.

Spock nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I am doing exceptionally well.”

“Good,” he said. He cast a glance at Sarek and then turned back to Spock. “Your father and I need you to represent New Vulcan as a delegate at a conference on Marcos XII. The two of us are involved in talks here on Earth that we are not able to extricate ourselves from, but there are interests of our colony that need to be represented at the conference and we trust no one more than you.”

“I am not familiar with the interests that I need to represent,” Spock said with a frown.

“We will educate you in those interests,” Sarek said quietly. It sounded as though he was saying it with some reluctance.

Spock was quiet for a few moments, and then nodded. “All right. I will represent New Vulcan at the delegation,” he said, the timbre of his voice slightly quieter than before. 

“Thank you,” Spock Prime said with a nod. “Perhaps we can begin to go over these interests over an afternoon meal? I have yet to see if the mess hall at Starfleet Academy is the same as it was in the universe I am familiar with.”

“Of course,” Spock said, standing up. Spock Prime and Sarek stood as well, and they began to leave Admiral Pike’s office. Spock was the last to leave, and he followed with a sense of trepidation. It seemed as though his father might be reluctant to agree to this, and he wondered why, but he doubted either of them would ever speak of it. It would be another thing they kept to themselves, he supposed. That was just the way they were.


End file.
